


Build Me Up, Buttercup

by ceealaina



Series: Baby Durins [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Brothers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli wakes up his big brother with a special surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possessed-bylight (free_pirate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_pirate/gifts).



> This is just a bit of Baby Durin fluff to wish my very darling possessed-bylight a happy birthday. 
> 
> I'm a day late posting it, but you should all go give her some birthday love!

Fíli was dreaming about fields and stars and for some reason, a book on his chest, when a sharp pinch pulled him from his sleep. Before he had a chance to open his eyes, they were being tugged open for him, and an out of focus brown head came into view. 

“Fíli!” Kíli’s voice was bright and happy from his position on Kíli’s chest. “Fíli, are you in there?” 

Fíli tried to blink but couldn’t quite manage since Kíli was still holding his eyes open, trying to determine if Fíli was there. He winced as he eyes began to water, and clumsily nudged at his brother. “I’m here, I’m awake,” he said, sleep making his words slurred slightly. “Please let go of my eyes.” 

Kíli giggled as he released them, though he made no move to climb off his seat on Fíli’s chest. Fíli just shifted and accommodated him, yawning wide as he rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again, they were less blurry, and he was able to properly focus on Kíli’s gap-toothed mouth beaming at him. 

“What?” he asked suspicious, because he had been on the receiving end of that smile before. 

Kíli giggled again, the sound ringing out through their bedroom, and then his other hand was moving from behind his back to shove a fistful of flowers under Fíli’s nose. “I got you these!” 

Fíli blinked again and grinned as he sat up, taking them from Kíli’s little hand. “Thanks, Kee!” He made a big show of smelling them, earning him a pleased smile from his little brother. “Flowers?” he asked, looking them over. They looked as though they mostly consisted of weeds from their mother’s garden, and he fought back a small laugh. “What’s the occasion?”

Small shoulders shrugged in response to his question. “Nori says he always gives flowers to the pretty lads and lasses,” Kíli explained. “And you’re the prettiest dwarf I know, so I thought you should have flowers too!” 

"Why thank you!" Fíli grinned and leaned forward, kissing Kíli's forehead and making his brother's nose wrinkle as he squealed. Fíli laughed and then considered his bouquet a moment. He picked out the brightest flower and tucked it behind Kíli's ear. "Here. If we're passing out flowers to all the pretty dwarves, I think you deserve one as well."

"Feeeeeeeee," Kíli wailed in response. He tumbled off his brother, laughing as he rolled around on the blankets. "Noooo. I'm not pretty! I'm ferocious! Grrrr!" 

He cackled wildly and Fíli lunged at him, tickling his brother until he was shrieking and flailing with laughter. Fíli relented. 

"I don't know about ferocious," he teased. "You may need to work on your war cry."

Kíli glared at him. "I'm a warrior!" he insisted. "The baddest warrior of all!"

"Oh yeah? And what does that make me?"

"Umm." Kíli frowned a moment, considering this, before his face lit up. "My noble steed!"

"Your noble steed?" Fíli repeated dryly, making Kíli giggle. 

"Yup!”

Fíli hummed as he thought about this, and then hopped off the bed, presenting his back to Kíli. “Well then. May this noble steed offer his warrior a piggyback ride to breakfast?” 

Kíli yelled with delight and hopped on Fíli's back, the older carrying him down as cries of, "onward steed!" filled their home.


End file.
